


the angbang gangbang!

by prismatic_starstuff



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mairon is better than the orcs though, Masturbation, Melkor is horny and ropes his lieutenant and some orcs into an eightway, Multi, Rimming, So the orcs get impaled and the Ainur get together, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismatic_starstuff/pseuds/prismatic_starstuff
Summary: In which the Dark Lord gives his most beloved lieutenant and some faithful helpers a reward.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	the angbang gangbang!

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous lovely on Tumblr gave me the simple but beautiful writing request of 'Angbang Gangbang.'
> 
> This was the result of that request. xD

Messy, wet slurping sounds bounced off the stone walls of the Nethermost Hall, mixing beautifully with the low sultry grunts and needy breathy moans of the Dark Lord and his most favoured lieutenant.

The Ainur stood, bare naked in all their physical glory, their lips locked in a hard and passionate kiss; their tongues sought each other, caressed each other, loved each other while on the floor beneath them - happily on hands and knees to show what good servants they were - two orcs licked and sucked at their lengths as hungrily as they would devour a delicious piece of meat.

Behind them, two more orcs reverently got to work serving the Ainur’s rear ends, excited and shaking hands spreading apart firm and plush cheeks and lavishing holes with eagerness, tongues probing tight and twitching entrances and tasting the sweetness of divine flesh; and two more waited, watching, waiting for their turn with desire evident in their eyes as they handled themselves.

Melkor had told them all, his lieutenant and the orcs, that it was a reward for their particularly good work: to have the honour of servicing their lord and allowing them to ease the stresses of their jobs all at once, and they all accepted the offer gratefully.

In truth, he was simply looking for a relief from the aching lusts his physical form had chosen to plague him with.

* * *

The night had long since passed, but the Vala wasn’t sated, despite releasing in and on his chosen ‘helpers’ several times in several acts and several positions.

And so, the reward continued on long into the day.

Melkor stood, muscular legs parted, claws digging into the soft pale skin of Mairon’s hips as he thrust into his beloved lieutenant with wild abandon and unrestrained cries of satisfaction. Mairon himself was bent over the Dark Lord’s black throne, one hand gripping onto it to steady himself, the other hand firmly pumping the shaft of one of the orcs while his pretty black lips expertly sucked on another; for all he was fearsome and dominant, there was a part of the dreaded Sauron that did so love to be treated like a holy whore, to relinquish control and be laid claim to. The sounds that escaped Mairon’s throat were like the sweetest music to Melkor’s ears; so beautiful, so desperate, so bewitching…

Three of the others were gleefully busying themselves, one of them laid out on the floor on hands and knees while one grasped at her breasts from behind and slid himself into her with absolutely no gentleness to be seen, and the other took her mouth equally roughly; while the last of the orc group made an attempt at pressing himself against Melkor’s back, only to be quite harshly smacked away, a growl leaving the Vala’s throat.

He was being kind this day, but he wasn’t being _that_ kind.

Besides… his Maia had very much caught his attention anyway; he had no time to entertain a lesser creature.

* * *

When the night came once more, the amorous sounds had finally come to a silence, and the throne room was still. Upon the throne, Maia and Vala were locked in a tight embrace, Mairon seated upon Melkor’s lap and curled into his chest as the two lay under a thick fur for warmth.

The ‘helpers,’ useful as they’d been, had long since bled out upon the pikes they’d been run through with. The Dark Lord saw no need to keep them around, and the look of sadistic mirth in the lieutenant’s eyes as he took their lives had been worth losing them in and of itself.

“You do realise,” Mairon began, the sultry purr of his voice having taken on a lust-addled slur after the proceedings, “that you don’t need to rely on the infantry to satisfy you, my lord.” His head rested on Melkor’s shoulder and he gazed up at his lord, fiery eyes blinking slowly, almost beseechingly. The long nails of one hand lazily traced patterns along the skin of Melkor’s chest.

The Vala’s eyebrow rose, and he chuckled. His little Maia was certainly being forward… though considering what they had just done together, perhaps that was to be expected. “Are you saying that you would like to be the only one who satisfies me, Mairon?”

“Yes.” The blunt statement was followed up by a warm open-mouthed kiss to the neck, then another to the cheek, as a slender but strong hand traced Melkor’s jaw. “Why bother pleasuring yourself with undeserving creatures, when I am here to offer all they could and more…?”

Before the Vala could respond, his lieutenant had stolen his lips in a kiss, and he was all too willing to accept it. As he’d discovered, the Maia’s kisses were rather addictive…

“You will not be some manner of whore-servant for me, Mairon,” the Dark Lord stated after drawing back, pulling his Maia close to him, their chests - both sticky and wet from sweat and multiple rounds of release still spattered across them - pressing firmly to each other.

“…Do you not find me worthy of such a station, my lord?” Mairon’s question wasn’t accusatory, or angry; rather, despite his well-practised neutral expression, there was disappointment in his tone.

Another chuckle from the Vala’s throat, and he leaned up to press his lips to Mairon’s chin. “That is far from the case. Rather, what I am telling you is that I find you _too_ worthy for such a station…” Smirking at the Maia’s wide-eyed expression of surprise, he pressed his nose to Mairon’s own in a tender gesture he would not have bestowed upon any other. “What say you to being my partner, instead? That way, you will most certainly be the only one who satisfies me…”

For a moment, the Maia was silent, struck still by the moment… before his lips curved into a bright grin, slitted pupils dilating with obvious joy, and he nodded eagerly enough to make his red curls bounce.

“O-Oh, sir, of course. I would be truly honoured…”


End file.
